


Karoke and Kisses

by slythiryn (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mortal AU, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/slythiryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico gets dragged off with the rest of the gang to the karoke club down the street. He thinks it's all a waste of time ― until he meets Will Solace.<br/>(Mortal AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Go Breaking My Heart

It was official. Percy Jackson could not sing. The green eyed young man was exceedingly good looking, but unfortunately, that's where most of the good points ended. It's not that he was stupid or incompetent without any talents ― he was an excellent swimmer, the captain of Athena High School swim team ― he just wasn't very good at much else. He was very good at fencing as well, and most sporty, or physical activities. He was just a terrible singer. Though Jason Grace was also pretty bad, he was alright, and definitely not as bad as Percy by comparison. Yet here they were, singing at the karoke club down the street. Nico was groaning, having been blackmailed in joining the rest of the gang ― Percy, Jason, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Calypso (Leo's new girlfriend of about a month), Nico's half-sister Hazel, Levesque, Frank Zhang, and Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano ― to the club for some "fun" as they called it. Nico was not a social person. He was generally quite introverted, so he hated the fact that he'd been pulled along. He was surprised that Reyna had come with, seeing as she was generally a very serious person, though being only seventeen. They were a variety of ages, the youngest being Hazel at sixteen, and the oldest being Percy and Annabeth both at the age of eighteen.  
" _Don't go breaking my heart,_ " Percy sang.  
" _I couldn't if I tried_ ," Jason sang back at him. Nico swore that the two acted like a gay couple at times.  
" _Honey if I get restless,_  
_Baby you're not that kind_." Percy and Jason sang together. It was horrendous. " _Don't go breaking my heart_  
_You take the weight of me_  
_Honey when you knock on my door_  
_I gave you the key_." They continued together.  
" _Si prega di lasciarla terminare._ " Nico moaned.  
"Am I the only one who is suffering from this here? I mean, I love Percy and all, but this is really bad." Annabeth said. She was Percy's girlfriend of four years, being the power couple at AHS. Everyone else at the table proceeded to agree.  
"So? What'd you guys think?" Percy ran up, followed by Jason. Upon looking at everyone's expressions, the two burst into laughter. "That bad, huh?"  
"...Yeah, sorry man." Leo laughed. Nico was about to say something when he was interuppted by the announcer's voice.  
"Next up, we have Will Solace!" He boomed. Nico looked up to the stage to see two people on stage. One was a girl who was pushing a blond boy forward. The boy ― that Nico assumed was Will Solace ― seemed to be heavily objecting. _He's hot_ , Nico thought, a blush swallowing up his ghostly pale complexion. Suddenly the girl ran off, leaving Will standing there red in the face.  
"What song do you want to sing?" The announcer asked Will.  
"I-Immortals by F-Fall out Boy." Will stuttered. Nico's eyebrows raised. He didn't look like the type to like a song like that.  
"An interesting choice." The announcer looked as surprised as Nico.  
"Can I have one word?" Will asked, and upon his request being validated, yelled, "I'm going to get you Kayla!" Then the background music for the song began playing. " _They say we are what we are_  
_But we don't have to be_.  
_I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way_.  
_I'll be the watcher of the eternal flame_.  
_I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams_." Will sang out.  
_Damn, he's a good singer_ , Nico thought.  
"Is that so?" Jason smirked. Nico then realised he had said his thoughts out loud.  
"I-I didn't m-mean..." He stammered.  
"Sure." It was Percy's turn to tease Nico. He gave him a wink. Nico rolled his eyes in reply.  
" _Oooooooh, I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass, glass, glass_  
_Oooooooh, I try to picture me without you but I can't_  
_'Cause we could be immortals, immortals_  
_Just not for long, for long._  
_And live with me forever now,_  
_You pull the blackout curtains down_  
_Just not for long, for long_." Will sang until he finished the song. This probably wasn't his preferred genre, but he was so good he could probably sing anything. Nico stared at the tall blond again. He is really hot, Nico thought for the third time that night. He wasn't very muscular, but he looked strong.  
"Encore!" A female voice screamed from the crowd.  
"Sing another one for _him_!" Another, a male this time, yelled. Nico saw Will's face go beetroot-red. _Did he like someone here? More importantly, was he gay?_ Nico shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He didn't have a chance anyway.  
"R-right, uh, I will be doing a duet next." Will said, glancing at Kayla. "You're so dead." He said to her. She winked back.  
"And who's the lucky girl?" The announcer asked. Nico's heart dropped.  
"Uh, guy actually." Will corrected him. He coughed loudly.  
"Oh." Was all the announcer said in response, gaining laughter from throughout the club.  
"I would like to call you up," Will smiled nervously, pointing at Nico. Nico's heart did a flip-flop when he looked behind himself only to see he was, in fact, the person Will was pointing at. He blushed deeply. "Yes, you. Nico di Angelo," He clarified. How did he know my name? Nico wondered. But he slowly got up, feeling people's scanning him.  
"Go get 'em, Tiger." Percy teased, as Jason clapped him on the back. Leo proceeded to cat-call. Nico was even more embarrassed than he had before, if that was physically possible.  
"H-hi." He said to Will. He was finding it hard to breathe.  
"Hey." Will grinned from ear to ear. He beamed at Nico. "I'm really sorry about this... I lost a bet with my brother and sister." He grimaced. "Well, let's make the best of this."  
"Sure." Nico said weakly. Then the background music came on. He groaned. _Oh my gods, not this song again,_ he thought. The music for " _Don't go breaking my heart_ " began to play. Percy and Jason would never let this go.  
" _Don't go breaking my heart_ ," Will sang. Damn his voice just got better and better every time Nico heard him sing.  
" _I couldn't if I tried,_ " He sang back. Will looked taken aback. Nico was a good singer, but he didn't like to sing often. ****" _Honey if I get restless_  
_Baby you're not that kind,_ " They sang together, getting in the rythym. The crowd cheered them on. Leo whistled every now and then.  
" _Don't go breaking my heart_  
_You take the weight off me_  
_Honey when you knock on my door_  
_I gave you my key_  
_Nobody knows it_  
_When I was down_  
_I was your clown_  
_Nobody knows it_  
_Right from the start_  
_I gave you my heart_  
_I gave you my heart_  
_So don't go breaking my heart_  
_I won't go breaking your heart_  
_Don't go breaking my heart_  
_And nobody told us_  
_`Cause nobody showed us_  
_And now it's up to us babe_  
_I think we can make it_  
_So don't misunderstand me_  
_You put the light in my life_  
_You put the sparks to the flame_  
_I've got your heart in my sights_." They finished. The crowd loved it. Nico was red in the face.  
"Hey... uh good job, uh, Will." Nico said.  
"You were _amazing_! I mean, I didn't know you could sing like that! I know you're in my music class and all, but dude, I've never heard you sing before!" Will exclaimed excitedly. _How come I've never noticed him?_ Nico wondered.  
"That's because I don't." He snapped. He'd only sing to his sister Bianca before she died. Her favourite song had been " _Lavender Blue_ ", and although Nico was younger than her, he'd sing it every night till she fell asleep. When he had lost her, he'd lost his world. First his mother, and then his sister, leaving him with his cold father.  
"I-I didn't mean to upset you." Will said.  
"It's fine. I didn't mean to get all defensive. It's just... personal." Nico apologised. Will seemed to understand.  
"That's okay. I'm new at your school by the way. I saw you in the hallway when I went to my interview. And I know your name because I heard this girl... she had brown curly hair. And she was short. Anyway, she yelled out your name for some reason." Will said.  
"That would be Hazel, my half-sister." Nico smiled.  
"You should do that more." Will smiled, looking at Nico.  
"What?" Nico asked.  
"Smile. It's cute." Will said.  
"Uh..." Nico was sure he had gone all red. He hadn't expected the gorgeous blond to call him cute. Creepy, maybe, but not _cute_. His thoughts were interrupted by Percy and Jason headbutting into the conversation.  
"So, you love birds finished? We gotta go Neeks." Percy smirked. Nico shot him a dirty look, knowing he could be quite intimidating when he wanted to be. Percy held his hands up in surrender. "I was just kidding man, chill."  
"Stop calling me Neeks, then we'll talk about me 'chill'ing." Nico said.  
"No can do, di Angelo." Percy grinned. "So, Solace, what makes you think you can flirt with my bro?"  
"Uh... I wasn't... I mean..." Will stammered, a blush decorating his cheeks.  
"I'm just kidding. Hey, Neeks, you should give him your number." He winked. Nico rolled his eyes.  
"Here," He said, grabbing a pen out of his aviator jacket's pocket. He then proceeded to write his number on Will's hand. When he touched the other boy's hand, he felt as though electricity was travelling down his spine. Will's hand was warm, contrasting to Nico's own ice-cold one. "See you." He said, following Percy and Jason to the door. He looked back and found Will staring at him and blushing deeply.

~ ✿ ~

**_+34 678 3468:  
Hey :)_ **

**_Nico:  
Hello. Who is this?_ **

**_+34 678 3468:  
Will Solace. From the karoke club last night. ** __**_**

**_Nico:  
Oh hey. I'm surprised you actually texted me._ **

Nico then saved Will's number.

**_Will:  
Of course I would. Why wouldn’t I?_ **

**_Nico:  
I'm kind of a creep. Most people run away. Which reminds me, you should get a head start. ** __**_**

**_Will:  
The only running I'll be doing is running to you._ **

**_Nico:  
Good one Solace. But I'm immune to your charm._ **

**_Will:  
So I do have charm then?_ **

**_Nico:  
Whatever. ** __**_**

**_Will:  
;)_ **

**_Nico:  
(¬_¬)ﾉ_ **

**_Will:  
Rude._ **

**_Nico:  
I warned you._ **

**_Will:  
Well, you can't resist me forever ;)_ **

**_Nico:  
Actually, I like to believe that I can._ **

**_Will:  
Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?_ **

That pickup line was so lame it actually _hurt_.

**_Nico:  
No, but I scraped my knee crawling out of hell._ **

**_Will:  
Dude._ **

**_Nico:  
What? That pickup line was so cheesy it made me cringe._ **

**_Will:  
Well it's meant to be cheesy._ **

**_Nico:  
No shit._ **

**_Will:  
Watch your language! Go wash your mouth out with soap._ **

**_Nico:  
Fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck_ **

**_Will:  
Ha ha, very funny._ **

**_Nico:  
Well next time don't tell me what to do._ **

**_Will:  
I'll make a note._ **

**_Will:  
Sorry, Nico, but I gotta go. Studying to do for biology._ **

**_Nico:  
You aren't even enrolled yet._ **

**_Will:  
Actually, I am. But I get what you mean. I just like to be ahead._ **

**_Nico:  
Nerd._ **

**_Will:  
Death Boy._ **

**_Nico:  
You did not just do that._ **

**_Will:  
Chat later, mi amore. ;)_ **

**_Nico:  
You speak Italian?_ **

**_Will:  
I knew you were Italian! And I kinda don't even know what that meant._ **

**_Nico:  
You uh... just called me "my love", as in the term of endearment._ **

**_Will:  
Oh._ **

**_Nico:  
Yeah. Well good luck studying._ **

**_Will:  
Bye Death Boy. See you at school tomorrow._ **

Nico had entirely forgotten that the next day was Monday. Cursing, he put down his phone. _I do not have a crush on Will Solace. I do not have a crush on Will Solace who I just met last night_. Nico kept telling himself. But the more he said it, the less he believed himself.


	2. Somebody To Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Contains a mention of depression, don't know if I should clarify beforehand. Also, beware of a very hot and flirtatious Will Solace. Proceed with caution.  
> Nico gets teased by his friends over his new-found infatuation and a very hot Will.

Nico hated school. He was called the "emo kid" and avoided like the Bubonic plague. He sighed miserably to himself as he got dressed in his usual attire. Black jeans, black skull shirt, his black boots, and his aviator jacket. He then picked up the skull ring from his dresser, pulling it onto his ring finger. He looked in the mirror to himself, not really understanding why he was looking at all. He always looked the same. Not that he cared. The truth was, he did care. An awful lot. Bianca had helped him deal with his insecurities when he was younger - but those were minor, he had been only ten. But when she died, a part of Nico had too. His insecurities had become crippling, and he started to become more and more antisocial. He shut people out, and became depressed. His realisation of his sexuality didn't help either. He felt like he was slipping away into an endless pit of eternal pain, until he met Will Solace. Sure, they had only met once, but Nico couldn't stop thinking about him, seeing his million-dollar smile and gorgeous blue eyes every time he closed his own. _He bet he has a girlfriend,_ Nico thought. It was highly unlikely a guy that cute could be single.   
"Nico! The bus will be here in ten minutes! Let's go!" Hazel called from downstairs. She was his half-sister, by his dad. After her mother had died, she had showed up on his doorstep, Hades being the only relative she had to go to. She had arrived a few years after Nico's own mother had passed away, and shortly after Hades had gotten remarried to a woman named Persephone. She was nice, but Nico had a hard time warming up to her.   
"Coming sis!" He called back, grabbing his backpack and pulling it over his right shoulder. He quickly walked downstairs to meet his sister.

"Nico? Nico!" Annabeth attempted to get Nico's attention. It had failed, until Jason had given the back of his head a hard yet gentle smack. Nico jumped in his seat in his surprise, and then fed Jason a cold glare. "Where you paying _any_ attention to what I've been saying?" She asked him, frustrated.   
"Yeah, bro, this is like the third time she's tried to speak. Usually it only takes that many tries with _me_!" Percy said.   
"Oh, uh, right... I'm sorry, Annabeth." Nico apologised guiltily.   
"It's alright, we all get distracted sometimes. I was just talking about Reyna and Thalia visiting next week." Annabeth said.   
"Oh yeah..." Nico trailed off, struggling to concentrate. How could he, when Will Solace was standing right there, his bright yellow shirt showing off his muscles like that? It was too damn distracting. And embarrassing. He groaned.   
"What's wrong, Nico? _Oh_." Jason followed Nico's line of vision, and took his bright red cheeks as a clue. He shoved Percy in the side, nudging his head in the direction Nico was looking.   
"Ow, bro, that hurt. What's the- oh." Percy then realised. It wasn't surprising. The boy was smarter than he looked, he just was slow sometimes. Percy and Jason both gained an evil grin. Percy nudged Nico, gaining his attention.   
"Dude, you're staring. It's creepy. Go talk to him." He said.   
"For once, Percy's right." Annabeth agreed, gaining a "hey!" from Percy. "I'm just kidding, Seaweed Brain." She chuckled.   
"No way." Nico objected.   
"Fine. Suit yourself." Jason shrugged. "Hey, Solace!" He called the blond boy over.   
" _Jason!_ " Nico snapped. He wished the floor would open up and swallow him right then and there. His eyes locked with Will's for a second, before Nico quickly looked away at his feet. Will waved and smiled, walking over to their table.   
"Hey guys," He greeted happily. _How is this guy always so happy?_ Nico wondered. "Hey, Death Boy." His face seemed to light up even further, if that was even possible. Nico felt his blush deepen. He wondered if that possible either.   
"'Death Boy'? Seriously, dude? You talk this guy like once, and he gets to give you nicknames? I've known you for years, and if I tried to do that I'd end up dead!" Percy complained loudly. That guy seriously reminded Nico of a five-year-old sometimes. He responded by telling Percy to shut up if he knew what was good for him.   
"Uh, hey, Will." He smiled. It made his face hurt. "So, um, what's, uh, up?" He squeaked. He wanted to die.   
"Nothing much, Sunshine," He beamed. "And you guys?" He asked.   
"He was just staring at you while we tried to get his attention." Piper said. Nico buried his face in his hands. He hated his friends.   
"Like what you see, huh?" Will smirked. "Well there's a lot more where that came from." He winked. Nico almost died. Almost.   
"Er, I wasn't-" He tried to say, his mouth failing to produce words.   
"I would stay, but I've got to get class. See you tonight." He waved, walking back to his table to retrieve his books. Nico suddenly remembered. Tonight was karaoke night. He had met Will a week ago.   
"Now you have to come with us to see your boyfriend!" Hazel laughed. Nico scowled. This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is short - I'm terrible at deciding how long to make a chapter. Also, formatting, as I've said before, is an ass.  
> I'm also pretty swamped at the moment. But I hope you all enjoy this regardless.  
> \- Abby x


	3. Lavender's Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will get physical.

The loud chatter of the audience immediately stopped when Nico walked onto the stage. He picked up the microphone, almost dropping it with the sweat that had gathered on his palms. _Why am I so nervous?_ Nico wondered. Sure, he cared what people thought quite a lot, but he usually wasn't this nervous. He looked around the room, catching sight of Will smiling next to his friends. _Oh right, that's why._  
"So uh, I'm going to sing Lavender's Blue." He stammered. He had spent the last ten minutes trying to sort out the backtrack to the song. His mother had sang this song to Bianca and himself many times when they were younger. It brought back many memories, both good and bad. Mostly bad. But he had lost the bet to Percy and Jason; and he now had to sing a song. _Might as well make it a good song._ He had thought. The minute the backtrack had begun to play, his worried vanished. He saw his mother singing it into the open country Venetian air, smiling and dancing around with her two children. Those were much happier times. It usually pained Nico to think of it, but now it made him happy. He felt more confident for some reason. He breathed in deeply, relaxing before breaking into song. " _Lavender's blue,_  
_Dilly dilly,_  
_Lavender's green._

_When I am King,_  
_Dilly dilly,_  
_You shall be Queen._

_Who told you so,_  
_Dilly dilly,_  
_Who told you so?_

_T'was my own heart,_  
_Dilly dilly,_  
_That told me so._ " He went on to finish the song, not noticing the entire crowd was watching him, absorbed into his words. When he had finished, there was silence; until immense applause overfilled the room. He quietly walked off stage, tears brimming his eyes. He missed Bianca, and his mother. He missed the old times. He missed what he used to have. He let out a silent sob as he entered the fortunately empty bathroom. He slid down the wall until he was sitting, putting his head in his hands. _Now I'm just being an emotional moron_ , he thought. He let out a small whimper as he heard another person enter.  
"Nico?" It was Will. _Crap_ , Nico mentally slapped himself. "Hey, you okay?" Will asked quietly, sitting next to him.  
"Yeah, I just- I miss my sister and my mother. My mother used to sing that song to us every night. I'm okay though. I'm just going to wash my hands." Nico said, getting up and walking to one of the sinks.  
"You're really something, you know that Nico? You're hurting, yet you deny it. It's okay to be sad. It's okay to hurt. It's okay to feel the way you feel. You don't need to hide it." Will said, looking him on the eye.  
"T-Thanks Will." Nico smiled slightly. An awkward silence followed after that, the two boys gazing into each other's eyes. Both of them wondering whether or not to make the first move.  
"So, uh, I guess we go outsi-" Nico was interruppted by Will's lips crashing onto Nico's. It was a rough, desperate kiss, and Nico froze for a moment before kissing him back. Will's hand wrapped around Nico's waist, pulling his body closer to his own. Nico's hands ran in Will's hair, kissing him with as much passion as he could give. When the two finally broke apart, they were panting heavily, each boy smiling from ear to ear. For Will, it was adorable, but for Nico, it was rather creepy, seeing as he didn't smile much.  
" _E 'stato incredibile_." Was all Nico could say. He couldn't muster any English together. This was the most amazing kiss he had ever had, although it was his first.  
"I'm sorry, I just had to. At least once." Will apologised. Nico laughed. Will would have been lying if he said he hadn't swooned internally at the sound. It was incredibly attractive.  
" _Ti dispiace? Per quello? Sei davvero qualcosa di troppo, Solace_." Nico furrowed his eyebrows together. "I... _scusami_... ugh!" He groaned, frustrated.  
"You seem to have forgotten how to English, di Angelo." Will laughed.  
" _Essere tranquillo, idiota_." Nico grumbled.  
"C'mon, Death Boy. The others will have wondered what has happened to us." Will said, walking towards the door.  
" _Aspetta_! I mean, wait! Do you, uh, like me?" Nico asked, embarrassed.  
"You're so dense, di Angelo. Of course I do. Do you like me back?" Will asked back.  
"And you call me dense," Nico rolled his eyes, smiling. He grabbed Will by his shirt collar, pulling him so that their lips could meet. "Now let's go." He said, striding out of the bathroom, leaving Will standing there in shock that Nico di Angelo had just kissed him. Twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter! I love the idea of Nico forgetting how to English when he gets flustered. It's cute as hell.
> 
> \- Abby x


	4. You're All I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets interrogated. (Read: Intimidated)

"There you are. Dude, what were you-" Percy started saying, stopping once he caught sight of Nico and Will. The two were both still flushed, and you didn't need to be a love god to know why. "Oh." Percy grinned, jabbing Jason in the is.   
"You two sound like you've just run a marathon." Jason snickered.   
"Yeah, you must have been _real busy_." Percy smirked.   
"We were just, uh, talking." Nico stammered.   
"Uh, yeah, I, um, I gotta go back to my table. Uh, see you guys tomorrow." Will just about ran away from their table to his own. Nico was about to retreat when a strong arm grabbed onto his shoulder, forcing down on the seat.   
"Spill." Percy and Jason said together.   
"There's nothing to 'spill'." Nico said innocently.   
"Bullshit." Jason said.   
"Bro, don't make us go ask Solace. He'll crack faster." Percy warned. Nico imagined poor Will being corned by the Captains of the swim and football teams.   
"He, uh, I mean, we... Kissed." Nico sank lower down his seat in embarrassment.   
" _What?_ " Percy exclaimed. " _That's your type?!_ "   
"Let it go, bro." Jason patted Percy's back. "Let it go." Percy just cried fake tears into Jason's shirt.   
"Thanks bro." He sniffed dramatically.   
"It's all good, bro." Jason replied. They went on with more 'bro' comments until Nico coughed uncomfortably.   
"You two finished?" He questioned.   
"Ah yes. I was just thinking that it's time we gave Will 'the talk'." Jason looked over to Percy.   
"But bro! We need more details first!" Percy whined.   
"Of course bro! Thanks for reminding me, bro." Jason nodded in agreement. He then gained a sly grin, looking at Percy. The two seemed to have a telepathic conversation.   
"As we bros discussed, we found it wise to brief you with 'the talk' first, considering you grew up without your parents." Percy grinned just as easily as Jason.   
"I- I'd really rather not!" Nico squeaked uncomfortably.   
"Bro! We should get Will to brief him, considering he's all into biology and stuff." Percy suddenly exclaimed. Jason gasped, agreeing with his friend.   
"No!" Nico shouted frantically.   
"Yeah, maybe he can teach him a few, uh, tricks." Jason teased.   
"NO!" Nico exclaimed. "Reynaaaaa!" He called, praying for the girl to rescue him from the situation. She and Thalia had arrived in town a few days ago, and they had come with to the karaoke club. In a split second, the tall dark-haired Spanish teenager had appeared at his side. Percy and Jason noticibly gulped. Reyna was very intimidating when she wanted to be, even to males twice her size.   
"These two giving you problems, Nico?" She asked, cracking her knuckles.   
"We were just messing with him! We didn't mean anything!" Percy exclaimed, holding his hands up in surrender.   
"Please don't kill us!" Jason pleaded. Reyna just cast them a glare.   
"Come join me and Thalia, Nico." She said kindly. "Don't let me find you 'messing' with him again." She warned, casting them a dark look.   
"We were just looking out for him! We don't want him to go beyond his making out with Solace!" Percy complained. Reyna stiffened.   
"Solace? _William_ Solace?" She asked. Percy nodded.   
"How do you know him?" Jason asked.   
"That doesn't matter. But I have a bone to pick with him." She said darkly. "Ask of his intentions."   
"You sure it's not his bones you'll be picking?" Jason asked nervously. Reyna chuckled.   
"I'm sure. Could you direct me to William's table?" She asked. Jason and Percy pointed to the corresponding table, watching the girl walk over.   
"Hey, where did Reyna go?" Nico asked upon turning around only to find the girl had not been following him. He marched over to Jason and Percy's table, asking the same question. They merely pointed to a terrified Will Solace being cornered by the intimidating Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano. Or Leo called her, 'RA RA'. He was lucky not to be skinned alive for his comment. Nico immediately ran over.   
"I, uh, I didn't mean to, and he kissed me back so I just assumed-" Will was frantically trying to explain himself.   
"You just assumed? What are your intentions with di Angelo?" She interrogated. Before Will could answer, Nico stormed into their conversation.   
"Reyna!" He cried. "Stop trying to scare off Will!" Reyna immediately let go of the blond boy.   
"My apologies, Nico. Percy and Jason told me that you two had made out with each other?" Reyna asked.   
"What?! I'm going to kill them." Nico growled.   
"You, uh, told your friends about that?" Will asked.   
"Sorry to meet you under these circumstances. I'm Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano. Pleased to meet you, William Solace." She held out her hand for Will to shake.   
"You can just call me Will." He said feebly.   
"Very well." Reyna nodded, before turning on Nico. "We shall discuss this later." Nico groaned.   
"Reyna-" He began, before being stopped by one of her 'this is not going to be questioned' faces. He sighed, accepting his fate. Reyna, happy with his response, left them.   
"Oh gods, I'm so sorry Will..." Nico apologised. Will laughed.   
"I thought she was going to kill me right then and there!" He said.   
"Yeah, she has that effect on people..." Nico scratched the back of his neck. "But about earlier... What does this mean?" He asked.   
"I like you Nico!" Will laughed. "And I would really like you to be my, uh, boyfriend?" He said it more like a question, wincing as if he expected it to be a rejection. Nico burst out laughing.   
"And I'm supposed to be dense! You can be so blind sometimes, Solace." He chuckled.   
"Is that a yes?" Will asked. Nico pushed him against the wall, kissing him roughly. Will returned the kiss, deepening it. Nico pulled away before it got too intense to whisper the following words into Will's ear:   
"Hell yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Until next time, Abby out!  
> \- Abby x


	5. Beautiful In My Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will tells Nico the truth.

"Dude, you've gotta tell him." Cecil, one of Will's best friends, told him. It had been about two months ago that Will had initiated his and Nico's relationship. It was steady and healthy, and going strong. They usually sat together, but today Will was reluctant to do so as of his fear of facing Nico.   
"If he truly cares about you, it won't matter." Kayla comforted.   
"It's just... I don't think I can do it yet." Will sighed, sitting down at their lunch table.   
"Will, if I know anything about you, it's that you'll procrastinate on telling people things that bother you until they blow way out of proportion. Just do it right now, their table is right over there." Lou Ellen pointed over to where Nico and his friends were sitting. Will sighed.   
"Okay." He said firmly, getting up front his seat. "I'll do it." His friends all gave him encouraging smiles. Will had kept a secret from Nico, but now that they were officially dating, he decided to tell Nico that he was transgender. He had been born a girl, but he was now a boy. He had slight curves, but he was mostly pretty lanky, luckily for him. His face was generally pretty feminine, but it wasn't too obvious. Most people saw him as a boy, and not the girl who he used to be. _He won't want to be my boyfriend after this. I'll ruin what we have._ Will thought to himself. He ended up standing in front of Nico's table, his hands noticibly shaking with the fear he had of telling his boyfriend of who he really was.   
"Hey, _tesoro_ , are you alright? You look worried." Nico immediately noticed his anxienty. Nico took to calling Will terms of endearment in Italian.   
"I just, uh, need to tell you something." Will said nervously.   
"You can tell me anything." Nico said, taking Will's hand into his own. "Do you need to talk to me alone?"   
"Uh, no, I should um, say this to everyone." Will shook his head dismissedly.   
"Go ahead." Nico smiled at him. He didn't smile often, but _damn_ , what it could do to Will. He forgot all his worries for a moment, long enough to blurt out:   
"I was born Willimina." _Oh gods, this is it,_ he thought. He hadn't blatantly said he was transgender, he was trying to avoid saying it. He instead resulted to hinting at his point.   
"What's so bad about that, _mi amore_?" Nico asked softly.   
"What I'm trying to say is that I was born a girl. I'm a transgender boy." Will said, looking at his feet in shame. He could imagine Nico looking at him in disgust at how Will had changed from one gender to the next.   
"What's the problem with that, _bellissimo_?" Nico asked.   
"You mean... it's alright that I..." Will trailed off.   
"I fell in love with Will Solace. And from what I can see, you're still the same Will Solace." Nico smiled. Will laughed with relief. "Do you know what _bellissimo_ means, Will?" Nico asked, standing up. Will shook his head. "It means 'beautiful'." Nico replied, taking hold of Will's face with his hands, and embracing him.   
"Oh my gods, you guys!" Piper had tears rolling down her cheeks. So did everyone at their table. Percy and Jason were hugging eachother and crying like babies. Nico rolled his eyes.   
"I'm so proud of you," He whispered to Will. "I love you so much, Will. I was surprised at first, but I needn't be. You are my William, and the same person I fell in love with. I love you more than you can imagine."   
"I love you too." Will smiled, and he cried gently as Nico brought him into a hug. Nico began to sing softly to him as they sat down against the wall, ignoring the sound of the bell and the people leaving the cafeteria. " _You're my peace of mind_   
_In this crazy world_   
_You're everything I've tried to find_   
_Your love is a pearl_   
_You're my Mona Lisa_   
_You're my rainbow skies_   
_And my only prayer is that you realize..._   
_You'll always be beautiful in my eyes._ " He knew that singing was the most effective way to calm Will, and he went on to finish the song. They stayed there for a while, until going to get their things for their next class, not caring about the fact they'd just missed one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter, but I wanted to introduce Will as transgender. I hope y'all are okay with that.  
> \- Abby x


	6. You Are My Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesson learned: Don't mess with Nico's boyfriend.

The next morning, Nico walked into the school building. He hated mornings. The only to survive was with a strong cup of coffee. And maybe Will. But he'd never admit that to the blond. As he walked down the hallway, he heard the sound of a guitar. Sure, there were plenty of people who played guitar, but as Nico got nearer to the origin of the sound, he realised it was an ukulele. And there was only one person who was big enough of a dork to play that. _Oh gods, not this again,_ Nico thought. He had been subject to Will's ukulele performances earlier on in their relationship. It had happened often, and Nico realised it was about to happen again, he took a long sip of his coffee, readying himself for the situation he would have to face.  
" _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy when skies are grey_  
_You never know, dear, how much I love you_  
_Please don't take my sunshine away._ " Will began to sing as Nico turned the corner. He beamed up at Nico, smiling. There were a few girls standing in a huddle at the end of the corridor, busy fangirling over Will. Nico had to admit, since Will was bisexual, he got a little jealous at times. Okay, a lot jealous. He would sometimes go ahead and kiss Will in front of them, ignoring his personal rule against PDA. Nico couldn't help but smile at the fact that Will Solace was his boyfriend, and he was singing to him in the school corridor. "There's that million dollar smile." Will grinned.  
"Hey, _bellissimo_." Nico smiled affectionately. He bent down and kissed him softly on the forehead before sitting next to him. "Care to finish for me?" He asked. He loved it when Will sang. He could make Nico feel happy even on his darkest of days. Will was about to start when the bell rang, signalling the start of the school day. Nico scowled. They both got up and walked to their next class, AP English.  
"Ugh, look at those fags." He heard a group of people whisper. His hands immediately went into fists, ready to beat the hell out of whoever just called Will a fag. Yes, they had called Nico one too, but Nico didn't care what they called him. Will being called ugly names was beyond what Nico could tolerate. Will squeezed his hand, reassuring him. Nico sighed in defeat. Will gave him one of his supermodel smiles, making him momentarily forget what was making him so aggravated.  
"Will could do _so_ much better." Someone snickered. _I know that already_ , Nico thought.  
"Ew, look, it's the fags again." Another person commented to his friends. At these words, Nico lost it. He swiftly turned on his heel, grabbing and slamming the boy against his locker. He gave him the darkest look he had ever given anyone, and grinned when he saw the shock and fear in the taller boy's eyes.  
"Listen, here, _stronzo_. You can call me anything you wish, but if I hear you call Will a fag again, or anything else related in fact... Let's just say you don't want to find out." He growled out. The bigger boy noticibly gulped. _Good_ , Nico thought. He then felt Will touch his arm, pulling it away gently.  
"This asshole isn't worth it." He reasoned. "Let's go." Nico reluctantly dropped his grip, taking Will's hand into his own. He nodded gently, and they walked past, ignoring all the people huddled together watching the scene.  
"Giuro agli dei, se mai vedere di nuovo il suo volto..." Nico muttered under his breath. Will chuckled.  
"You've Italianed again, Neeks." He smiled. Nico let out a _hmph_ in reply. "Hey, sunshine, you shouldn't let them get to you. They're looking for a reaction."  
"They shouldn't get away with calling you those names. I don't know why you always just let them." Nico said.  
"Because they're cowards. Half the time they're just afraid of our confidence. I decide to let it slide, eventually they'll realise that we aren't the ones with the problem. They are." Will replied. "I get just as mad when they call you anything but your name. I'm just not as physical as you. I'm a healer, not a fighter."  
Nico chuckled. "You couldn't hurt a fly even if it had driven you to the point beyond insanity."  
"I could too! I just... prefer not to." Will protested. "' _All life has value_ '." He quoted.  
"Come on, fly-lover. We need to get to class." Nico mock-rolled his eyes. Will was about to protest when Nico gave him a quick peck on the lips, causing him to lose all focus.  
"Unfair! I call foul!" Will complained as Nico laughed and pushed him through the classroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is getting boring, I'm not very good at writing long stories. I hope you somewhat like it regardless.  
> \- Abby x

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it. Formatting is a pain in the ass.  
> P.S. Follow my tumblr: amazingleoisonfire ;)  
> \- Abby x


End file.
